Personal Revelation
by merciful-malice
Summary: A oneshot. Sasuke enjoys the view from his window on a beautiful afternoon. Written some time ago. This fic has FAS. see inside for details...Rated for some language and implied homosexuality...


I wrote this a long time ago, but I figured I should just post it anyway. It's just a little one shot, as I have neither the mind nor motivation to continue it in anyway. Still, I'd like to know what everyone thinks. Please keep it in memory that I am an alcoholic and was therefore, likely to be intoxicated at the time of conception. Anyway, you know what they say about babies born to drunken mothers…FAS. That's Fetal Alcohol Syndrome for those not in the know.

Here goes nothing. Implied homosexuality. Deal with it. Sorry to the YAOI fans, nobody gets it on.

With a heavy sigh Uchiha Sasuke allowed his head to roll back and his body to slump in the wooden chair. Closing his eyes, he embraced the silence that was very rarely present in his seemingly perfect life. The kids were at school and Sakura was gathering herbs with Hinata for a particularly tricky remedy they wanted to prepare.

A smile – just a small one – lit his face. He'd achieved all his goals in life. He had killed his brother and married a woman who loved him beyond all logical and sensible reason. With her, he had three kids. Two boys and a girl. All close enough in age to be a team on their own when they became ninjas, as he knew they would. They wanted to be like Mommy and Daddy.

Sasuke had continued his career as a ninja, Sakura had become a medic. They were well respected within their village. His best friend – the current Hokage – lived right next door…

He groaned as he realized that it was Thursday. Thursdays meant Ino and Shikamaru bringing their own daughter over after school for a play date with the Uchiha children.

Shikamaru would make short, dull conversation and perhaps they'd venture to the living room to play a game of Go, where the lazy nin would kick his ass gracefully. Ino would gossip endlessly with Sakura while taking every available opportunity to flirt shamelessly with the married Uchiha man, even in front of both of their spouses.

It could be worse, he supposed, it could be Friday. The kids would go to Naruto's place for the evening while Sasuke followed Sakura on whatever _romantic_ expedition she had planned for them. She liked to call them 'date nights', he liked to call them boring.

Still he did it because she rarely asked anything of him. After reading a book about relationships, she'd decided that this would strengthen their marriage and when she asked, he just could not deny her. She had given him the greatest gift he'd ever received. His children.

Even so, where he lacked as a husband, he more than made up for as a father. His kids had become his everything. He taught them about their family history, about Itachi's betrayal, their inherited Sharingan, and most importantly, about unity. They would love one another too much to take a sibling's life.

Occasionally, they argued and bickered as siblings are to do, but they were generally, well behaved. Well, save the youngest, Sakito. He was something of a little hell raiser, but still a good kid. Besides, Sasuke was sure that a certain blonde neighbour was responsible for teaching the littlest Uchiha how to prank and annoy.

It was comical how Sakito mimicked the Hokage's behaviours, reminiscent in a way of the late Konohamaru.

He opened his eyes, squinting at first as the sun shining through the window overlooking the yard threatened to fry his retinas.

Out of the corner of a rapidly blinking eye, he caught sight of Naruto, practicing alone in their somewhat conjoined backyards. Briefly, he considered joining his ex-team mate, but his thoughts blanked as his innocent glance became something of a slightly lecherous stare.

Blonde hair swayed in front of blue eyes. Pleasantly tanned skin rippled as the muscles beneath it moved to perform the lethal dance of the ninja.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he acknowledged the sound of the front door opening.

"Sasuke! We're home! Our guests are here!"

He jumped a little, awakening from his daydream. Sakura, the children and the guests had all arrived. How long had he been watching Naruto?

Tearing his eyes from the yard to the clock confirmed he'd been ogling his shirtless neighbour – the half naked Hokage – train for roughly twenty five minutes.

He tossed one final look outside to where the Uzumaki man sat eating cup ramen and he realized something about himself.

"Oh shit…" he trailed off before moving to greet his family and their friends at the door.

There you have it. As serious as I can be while under the influence. I don't know if I had more planned back when I first wrote it, because it kind of seems like that at the end there. Whatever. This is all I've got, so it's all I'm posting. My first one shot! Yay me. I think I'll grab a vodka and coke without ice to celebrate… just one though, as I have to go to work shortly.

Naito


End file.
